This invention relates to solid state image sensing semi-conductor elements, particularly those which store and transfer signals corresponding to image signals.
Conventional image sensors such as CCD sensors used in television cameras have the disadvantage that their charge integration periods are limited by the time necessary to scan one field of a picture frame. This prevents following up changes in the object brightness. Solid state semi-conductor image sensors present problems of dynamic range for which no fundamental solution has yet been found.